This Moment Is All There Is
by LookAlive
Summary: The day Logan asked Camille to marry him. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to take a little break from writing fanfiction but I didn't. Again. This idea popped into my head when I was listening to music so I wrote it down. I don't like it that much but I wanted to post it anyway, just to see what other people think about it. So please review :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time rush, bla bla bla, no need to remind me everytime :(**

**LOGAN POV**

'KENDALL!' I opened the door of Kendall's house. 'KENDALL?' I yelled his name once again and Jo appeared out of nowhere. She grinned. 'Looking for Kendall?' I grinned back, sheepishly. She pointed to the stairs. 'He's in our room.' I thanked Jo and made my way upstairs, more running than walking.

Even though Big Time Rush split up five years ago, we were still best friends. The contact between Kendall, Carlos, James and me never diluted. We were all 28 years old by now, even though Carlos and James still acted like kids when there was no one around. Big Time Rush was a total hit, but after Gustavo died of cancer no one of us really felt like moving on with the band. What was big time rush without the mean producer? Not much, that's right. So, out of respect to Gustavo and Kelly (who was broken by it. Even though Gustavo used to get on her nerves, their friendship was pretty strong) we decided to quit Big Time Rush. Anyway, because Big Time Rush was such a hit, we made a lot of money. No worried about money and our houses were huge. Jo and Kendall got married about a year ago and that was exactly why I was hurrying towards Kendall's room. I needed his advice.

'Kendall?' I opened the door and I found my friend lying on the floor, with his headphones on, singing along with the music he was listening. I poked his sides with my feet and he let out a low shriek before looking up at me. 'Logan! What brings you here?' I stuck my tongue out and sat down on his bed.

'For the first time in my life, I need your advice.' I sighed and closed my eyes.

'What's up?' Kendall sounded a little worried as I lay down on his bed.

'How did you ask Jo to marry you?'

'Well, umm… It was on a beach, while we were watching the sunset and – wait a sec, are you planning on asking Camille to marry you?' He didn't sound worried anymore. Instead he sounded excited. Before I could respond I heard someone gasping. I looked to Kendall, who shrugged. 'What?' I asked.

'I don't know… wait a sec. I do.' He got up from the chair he sat on and opened the door, causing the person on the other side to lose his balance and trip over his own feet. Carlos. Who else could it be?

'Carlos!' Jo was standing next to him, helping him up. 'Didn't your mom tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop on people?' Kendall grinned, Jo's head was red like a tomato. It was obvious she had been eavesdropping too.

'Dude!' Carlos got up again and looked at me now. 'You are going to ask her to marry you? Why would she say yes?'

'Carlos,' I got up to slap the back of his head. 'That doesn't really help, okay? Now shut up, I need to talk to Kendall. HELP ME!'

'Logan, you shouldn't make it forced,' Jo patted my shoulder. 'Don't let Kendall make up the plan, you gotta think of something yourself. That's much more romantic.'

'But I'm not that romantic!' I wanted to stamp my feet on the ground but instead I lay down on Kendall and Jo's bed again.

'That's why she'll feel special if you think of something really cute. But if you really want my help, I can try to help you… I mean, she's still my best friend, so I know what she'd like…'

'Oh, thank God!' I sighed. Jo sat down next to me. 'I'm not God,' she said. 'But I'll figure something out. Stop acting like you're desperate, Logan!'

'Ha. Ha. Very funny.'

'Hey!' Carlos interrupted us. 'Who wants to watch scary movie? I brought the DVD with me! You can't say no because I have nothing to do tonight! I'll make you watch it.' He smirked as we agreed on watching the movie. Even though I had fun watching the movie, I couldn't focus on it. My mind was with Camille and the day I had it all planned. Well, the day I was planning to do it. The question was _how_. I shouldn't screw this up. Because even though I was the smartest out of us four, I really didn't know how to solve this "problem" and I was glad that Jo wanted to help me.

* * *

**CAMILLE POV**

He was late. Why was he late? He was never late. But today was different apparently. I had prepared dinner but it was cooling down since we should've started it twenty minutes ago. I turned on the TV to kill the time. What if something happened? What if that was the reason he –'

'Camille!' Logan's voice interrupted my thoughts and I got up to give him a hug. He hugged me back, as he whispered: 'I'm sorry I'm late, it was important. I've got something for you. It's outside.'

I looked outside the window. It was pouring. We would be soaking wet if we'd step only one step outside. 'Do I really have to?' I pouted a little.

'That sucks.' Logan looked very disappointed because of the rain. I gave him another hug. 'It's okay, sweetie. You can do it another time.'

'No, you don't understand. I got it planned.'

'What's going on?'

'Please come outside?'

'If you want me to, I will.' I grabbed his hand. 'Now let's go then.'

'Wait!' He said as he pulled me back. 'You can't see it! Here, wait, let me do this –' He pulled one of James' bandanas out of his pocket and blindfolded me. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I kept my mouth shut. What was going on? What was he doing? If this was some stupid prank he made up with Carlos or James I was so going to kill him. On the other hand, even though Logan and Carlos liked to do pranks, especially if I was the victim, I couldn't imagine him being late and blindfolding me, so I was totally helpless, just for a prank. If that was indeed the case, what was going on? What was it that I couldn't see for some unknown reason?

'Don't peek, okay?' Logan said as he grabbed my hand and leaded me to the front door. I shook my head, though I wasn't quite sure if I was speaking the truth. I may would've peeked if Logan didn't said something that made me doubt that: 'It would ruin the moment.'

And that's where I was getting completely lost. What the heck was going on here? I felt Logan move a little bit, grabbing both my hands now. Rain was pouring down on both of us and I shivered a little bit.

'You remember that time when I asked you out on a fake horse?' I could hear in his voice that he was grinning, though he sounded a little nervous. 'You probably do. You know, this time… Well, look yourself.' He let go of my hands and took off James' bandana. 'WAIT!' he said and covered my eyes with his hands before I could see anything. 'Cover it yourself. Please. Please, do. I need to prepare something before you can see it.'

'Logan, what's going on?' I raised my eyebrows, but I did cover my eyes with my hands. I heard Logan walking away and I heard some sound. Wait a sec, that was a horse! Did Logan just bring me a horse, what the –'

'You can look!' He said, and I peeked through my fingers. There he was. Logan. Soaking wet, but looking cuter than ever. And he was sitting on a white horse.

'This time,' he said. 'I brought you a real horse.'

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

'This time,' I said. 'I brought you a real horse.' It was pretty dark outside so I really hoped she couldn't see me blushing. I led the horse to her, got a small black box out of my pocket and jumped off the horse. I got on one knee, looking up to her face. She looked confused, like she didn't exactly know what was going on.

'Dear Camille,' I started off, even though it didn't sound like me at all. More like some stranger in the movies, but that didn't matter right now. Everything was okay if she felt like this was one of those movies. 'Ever since we met, ever since I saw your smile I couldn't keep my eyes off you. And I still can't, even though it has been 12 years. And I never want to miss that smile, I never want to miss how your eyes shine brightly when you see me. I wanna stay with you all my life. Dear Camille, will you marry me?' I took her hand and shoved the ring on her finger.

She didn't react to me. She just looked at me with this weird look on her face. What was she thinking? Did she even want to marry me? How could I've been so stupid, I should've waited a longer time, I should've talked about it with her before I did this stupid –'

'Oh, Logan…' she whispered. She offered me her hand and I thankfully accepted it. She pulled me up and I was glad because my knee started to hurt. A lot. It didn't matter though. Not at all. She looked at me before pulling me in a hug. She looked into my eyes before replying.

'Yes. Yes, I do, Logan.' And then she kissed me like she had never kissed me before. And even though the rain was still pouring, soaking the both of us, we stood there for ages, or so it felt. Kissing in the rain. Just like the movies.


End file.
